Two Different Worlds of Apart
by KingBeasta
Summary: When beast brought the xmen of the past to the future now with this new team also having a mysterious boy name naruto leading the team Jean can't help but find him interesting Naruto x All New X-Men
1. Chapter 1

Two Different Worlds of Apart

¥_¥_€_φ

 **Summary**

When beast brought the xmen of the past to the future now with this new team also having a mysterious boy name naruto leading the team Jean can't help but find him interesting

 **After this story I'll update Change of Course also don't forget to vote for the poll. The last story I'll have to update is Red Fox**. _**After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _Now let's get on with the story folks_**

* * *

 **The Jean Grey School For Higher Learning**

Hank McCoy fellow Mutant and founding member of the X-men and best known as Beast while others call him fur ball. Usually the furry mutant would be working in a new experiment but this time no. Beast falls to the ground screaming in pain releasing an animal like howl "my name is Doctor Hank McCoy. And this will be the journal of my final days. I am mutating. And it is killing me. " thought Beast as he struggles to his desk.

"I find myself victim of another next-generation mutation. Another. This has happened to me before and my psychology was able to withstand the pressures, but this time- this time I fear that my heart will rupture under the stress. Or my brain will seize. " thought Beast as he wipes away the drool from his mouth he then closes his eyes " I don't know how much time I have left. I will not take my own. I will fight." thought Beast with conviction.

He then grabs an ejection gun that has a vile filled with red liquid. The scientist then ejects himself with the gun "but being that I am the leading expert in mutation and mutant physiology, I am going to fight this alone. The others have to much to handle anyhow. What good will them worrying or tittering in about me do? " thought Beast.

Beast then goes on his hands on knees and begins to pray "Dear god, please, please let me do something something worth something before I go please . Please let me put the world right for mutants once for all. " prayed Hank begging to god.

"Henry. " said Storm appearing on the screen he stares into the beautiful African woman's white eyes.

"Yes, Ororo. I hear you. " said Beast looking at his long time friend.

"You're going to want to see this." said Storm with the up most importance. Beast narrows his blue eyes in suspension having a bad feeling.

 **With Storm, Kitty, and Iceman**

The X-men had just finish watching the news about Cyclops, Magento, and Emma fighting humans when a new mutant who has the ability to stop time. "Can you believe this?" asked Storm looking back at her friends.

Kitty watches as Iceman grips the couch in frustration "Scott Summers, mutant revolutionary. " said a frustrated Iceman with his eyes closed.

"Bobby." said Kitty.

"Emma I get. Magneto I get. I just for the life of me.." said Ice man letting out his thoughts.

Kitty looks at Iceman with a "really you didn't see this coming " expression "really? You didn't see this coming? " asked Kitty with a tone leaking of sarcasm.

"No, Kitty, I did not." said Iceman nearly raising his voice.

The brunette then let's out a sigh "well, then, you were really kidding yourself. " said Kitty.

Iceman glares his white icy eyes into Kitty's own brown. "When we were young we were always worried about a mutant apocalyptic nightmare! I'm telling you, if the young us saw what was going on today it would feel worse than the mutant apocalyptic nightmare we used to worry about! " yelled Iceman letting out his frustration.

Storm then looks towards Iceman and Kitty "does anyone know where Hank is? He really should see this. " said Storm cutting into their conversation.

 **Ann Arbor, Michigan Police Station**

"Why am I here? What did I do? I didn't do anything. " said a terrified African American man who's wearing glasses, a green jacket, white shirt, and jeans.

Next to the man is a blonde woman with brown eyes wearing a brown dress jacket, a white button up, Grey pants, and Grey shoes. "Then why were you running from us, Christopher? " asked the officer.

"Because you were chasing me! " exclaimed Christopher.

"You know who runs from the police? Bad guys. " stated the officer.

"Please please...I didn't do anything. My friend. We were out. My friend fell and-and-and hit her head." said Christopher in a sad time.

"And she died. " said the officer.

"I don't know that. She just - and then you touched her. " interrupted the officer staring at Christopher.

"Yes, but-and now she's okay. " said the officer in a flat tone.

"I guess. Yes. I don't know. " exclaimed Christopher.

"How did you do that? " asked the officer but it nearly came out as a demand.

Christopher then becomes uneasy at the constant questions not understanding why he's even here "I don't know." said Christopher.

The officer glares at Christopher "you a mutant?" asked the officer as her eyes turned cold and hateful.

Christopher looks down placing his hand over his forehead "no! " said Christopher.

"You look like a mutant. " said the officer nearly snarling at the young man.

Christopher looks on in shock "what does that mean? " asked Christopher feeling as the race card had just been pulled at which he isn't wrong.

She then gets in front of Christopher glaring into the boy with a clear expression of hate "it means you look like the kind of guy who's a mutant who pretends they ain't. There's laws in this country. You can't just go around and-and-and - help sick people? " asked Christopher who's scared.

She then taps her finger in his chest "how did you do what you did? " demanded the officer.

"I don't know. " said Christopher.

Suddenly there's a crash going on through the police station "aaggh! " yelled an officer.

"Noo! " screamed a female officer.

Christopher looks at the door in wonder "uh, what the hell is that?" asked Christopher but just as he said this Magik storms in with her blue flaming sword with Cyclops by her side grabbing the terrified Christoper and blasting his optic beams at an officer.

Cyclops then looks into the recording camera "if you can hear my voice and you are mutant...you are not alone. Do not let the humans dictate the course of your life. If you are mutant you are part of an elite species that deserves every freedom. Don't worry, my brother and sister of the atom. We are the X-Men and we stand together. " sais Cyclops crossing his arms in a X like fashion.

"Okay, so what do we do about it? " asked Storm as the X-men watch the TV.

 **Jean Grey School for Higher Learning**

" What do we do? We get Wolverine and Gōrudo Kiba **( Gold Fang** ), and the rest of us and we suit up and we confront him. And Shut his ass down. " said Iceman as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"No. " said Storm causing the other three X-men to look at her.

Iceman with a raised eyebrow looks towards his fellow omega level mutant "no? " repeated Iceman.

She then looks at Iceman with a defiant expression "I'm not going to start, after all we've been through, I'm not going to start a Mutant Civil War. Because that's exactly what it will be. Mutant versus mutant over who knows what's best for the mutants? I'm not doing it, Bobby! " said Storm.

"Well, we have to do something. He is ruining everything we've worked for. Everytime he attacks a human to get to a new mutant in the name of what he thinks is right for his revolution...that brings the Federal Government one step closer to the front door of our school. " yelled Kitty in frustration and in fear while Iceman is gritting his teeth in anger.

"I know! I know, Kitty. But a fight like this will end with half the mutants dead and half the world hating us. All we've been doing here will have been for knowing. Damn him. " growled Storm with her eyes becoming pure white and lightning struck behind the black woman.

Iceman then creates an ice umbrella stopping them from being soaked by the rain "first of all, let's settle down before you crash a tornado in us and we end up in oz." said Iceman.

"Sorry. " said Storm as she stops the rain from falling.

"If we fight him, we lose. If we don't fight him we lose. " said Iceman as he releases a sigh.

"It's like he wants us to take him out. " said Kitty.

"No" said Iceman.

"He must know we're going to react. " stated Kitty as she walks to the X jet.

"He wants us to join him." said Iceman as he corrects Kitty.

"How is he finding these new mutants before us? " asked Kitty.

"What is it, Hank? " asked Storm as he stares down at his phone.

Iceman looks back at Storm "the thing is Ororo, I've known Scott longer than anyone. Me and Hank. We've known him forever. We were the original X-Men. The Scott we grew up with he would hate this. He would slap the Holy crap out of the Scott we have now and he wouldn't stop slapping him. Right? " asked Iceman but seeing as his furry friend doesn't respond they see Beast kneeling over holding on part of the ship to keep himself up.

"Henry, are you okay? " asked Storm placing her hand on Beast's shoulder.

Beast let's out a pant "Just...pant.. Tired. On many levels." said Beast he then turns to Beast. He then turns to Iceman "Bobby, I didn't think I've ever said these words to you before in my entire life...but you're right." said Beast he then walks off.

Iceman then rubs the back of his ice head "not sure about which part I'm right about but I'll take it. " said Iceman both watch as beast leave as the two women narrows their eyes.

 **Xavier Mansion, The Past**

In an office a young Cyclops is writing a note to Jean( _I would write what he said but I can't read cursive_ )

Two young men stormed in one having a strong built while the other is skinny "I'm through Scott! I've had it! " said the glasses wearing man as his clothes are torn apart.

"Whoa! Hank, Bobby what happened? " asked Scott looking at his angry friend and is other icy friend.

"A mob. An honest to goodness mob! " claimed Bobby with a frantic expression .

"A mob of what? " asked Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"A mob of humans and they almost got their paws on us. " said Bobby.

"I can not tell you how completely done I am risking my life for the humans! " yelled a young furrless Hank glaring at Scott.

Scott mentally sighs at his large friend "Hank! " said Scott as he's tries to calm to his friend done from doing something he'll regret.

"The same god damn humans that completely and totally hate us? Yes! I'm done! " roared Hank.

"You're upset. I get it. " said Scott.

Hank then takes off his ruin jacket "Times like this I see why Magneto and his evil mutants do what they do. They might be right. Homosapiens just aren't worth it- oh Hank, come on. " interrupted Bobby staring at his friend in disbelief.

The young large man looks furious "I mean it! " yelled Hank.

The ice user couldn't believe what his friend was saying "you can't possibly mean what you're saying. " asked Bobby.

"I know exactly what i'm saying, Scott. " said Hank staring at his glasses wearing friend.

Scott then gains an almost pleading expression "but your training. " said Scott.

"I think, yes. I'm resigning from the X-Men. " said Hank as he narrows his eyes at Scott.

"But your work. You-you can't just toss it all aside. " explained Scott as he's trying to stop his friend he only hopes he can stop his friend.

Hank narrows his eyes "watch me. I'm not saying going to war with anyone... But from now on, hey, I use my mutant powers to help one person... Me." snarled Hank pointing to himself.

"The human race was fine before we came along and they'll be fine without us. " stated Hank as he walks away from his friends.

"But where will you go? What will do? " asked Scott gaining a saddened expression who along Bobby also has a sad expression as he watches his friend about to leave.

"Don't worry about. " trailed Hank as he stares at the person through the door.

Bobby looks on in shock and wonder "whoa." said Bobby.

"Um, can we help you? " asked Scott who's in shock and unsure what to make of what's in front of him.

In front of them was Hank McCoy from the present "I apologize for this abrupt entrance. And I apologize, Henry, for interrupting your passionate diatribe. But I need to spread with you and I remember this being a very good time and place for this type of conversation. " said Beast staring at the young X-Men.

"My name is Scott Summers. I'm the leader of the X-Men. " said Scott in forming Beast who's in front of him.

Beast then stares at the young Scott Summers before he went against everything he once stood for. "I know who you are. You are one of my oldest and dearest friends. " said Beast confusing everyone including young Jean Grey and Warren Worthington.

Jean Grey looks at the talking blue fur ball known as Beast "Uh, what's going on? " asked Jean hoping someone could feel her in at what's happening.

"I have no idea Jeannie. And you are? " asked Bobby.

"He's me. " said a stunned Hank looking at his future self.

"I am. " said Beast looking at his past self which almost brought a smile at looking at how he used to be.

"Is that what you look like when you don't shave? " asked Bobby as he broke the tention between the young X-Men and Beast.

"This is the next evolution of Hank McCoy. Of my mutation. I have come to you from your future and my present. And I have come here to ask for your help. " said Beast as he choose to ignores the joke that Bobby had made.

"I'm...going to call the professor. " said Scott as he picks up the phone .

"I actually would advise against that. He would never approve of doing what what I'm about to ask you to do. " said Beast stopping the mutant boy scout in his tracks." He would erase the memory of this meeting from all of our minds and send me back from where I came. " said Beast explaining what will happen if they do tell Charles.

Jean then looks at Hank "Hank, what is-is this true?" asked Jean.

"For you, us to break protocols of the space-time continuum." pondered Hank placing his hand underneath his chin.

"Yes. Things are not going well for us. " said Beast in a serious tone.

"is it our kids" asked Bobby probably asking the most cliche thing ever.

Beast turns to Scott "No. It's you Svott. I need you to come to my present day and I need you to talk to yourself. I need you stop your self from committing mutant genocide. " said Beast shockingl the young X-Men.

 **The Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, Now**

Kitty walks to the door of Beast " Henry? Henry, hello it's Kitty. Why are you not answering us? " asked Kitty as she's looking at the screen. She then pressed down a button on the keypad "Henry. We want to go track down Scott. " said Kitty. Kitty then crosses her arms "come on Henry, you're freaking us out! If I phase through the door I'll blow the circuitry and you'll be mad at me." said Kitty hoping he'll answer "Henry ." said Kitty she then phases through the door blowing the circuitry just as she said "Henry. " said Kitty out loud.

" Is he even there, Kitty? "asked Iceman

"He's not answering Bobby. " said Kitty

"I don't like this. I don't like the way he's been acting. Something's off. " said Iceman as he looks at Kitty but not before looking at her nicely shaped ass..

"Watch it be he's just acting potty. " said Kitty as she phases her body out of the door. Both Kitty and Iceman walk into his room while looking around she presses a button and a skeleton of some strange creature pop up "huh." said Kitty not sure what to make of it.

"What is all this? What is he doing in here? Why does he have a schematic of his bones? " asked Iceman making it feels like his friend is doctor Frankenstein .

"Your asking me.? I don't know. This all so high-tech it might as well be in Mongolian and you know, not exactly " trailed Kitty as she looks at the computer.

"Go ahead and say it. " said Iceman as he watches her work on the .computer.

"I'm a genius too and I don't know what he's up to. " said Kitty.

"why do all the geniuses always have to tell you they're geniuses. " joked Iceman

"Don't be threatened, sweetie. This is weird. " said Kitty with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do?" asked Iceman.

"I didn't do anything. " stated Kitty as they see a picture of Beast. ( _the picture is from X-men animated series in the 90s)_

 **"Do not touch what does not belong to you, students of the atom**. " said the computer Kitty narrows her eyes wondering just what's going on with their fluffy friend.

 **Xavier Mansion , The Past**

"Um,...I think I speak for all of us when I say: what! " exclaimed a shocked Bobby.

"I know this is alot to take in but. " said Beast as he tries to reason with the X-men

"I-I don't understand. " said a confused Scott.

"I mean what " stated Bobby making the hand gestures of his mind being blown.

"This is absolutely fascinating on every conceivable level. " said Hank going into scientist mode.

Beast turns to Scott "I'm sorry, Scott. I know what I said was rather blunt. " said Beast."Scott Summers. " exclaimed Bobby staring at Beast.

"Yes"." said Beast in a flat tone.

"This Scott Summers! This Scott Summers who's going to bring about the mutant apocalypse. " yelled Bobby in disbelief.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe " said Beast

" It's impossible to believe! " yelled Bobby.

"Thank you, Bobby. " said Scott with a smile.

"I mean look at him he's waaay too boring to bring an apocalypse.. " said Bobby ruining the moment.

"I'm calling the Professor. " said Jean.

"I wouldn't do that, Jean. Read my mind. I give you full permission. Read my mind and you'll see it all. " said Beast as he grabs her arm to stop her not tight enough to break it but tight enough to stop her.

Jean looks back at Beast with her blue eyes "I don't -I don't do that " said Jean with an uneasy expression.

"Oh that's right. You don't learn that until later " said Beast.

"I can read minds? " asked Jean in a curious tone.

"Seriously him. " asked Bobby.

Scott turns to Bobby with an annoyed expression gritting his teeth "Stop it, Bobby! " yelled Scott with an irritated expression with his eyebrow twitching viciously

Warren turns to Beast with a scowl narrowing his blue eyes "let's say any of this is true, which I am not convinced- I know right? " interrupted Bobby.

The blonde mutant known as Angel glares into Beast's yellow eyes.

"What about Professor Xavier from your time?" asked Warren

"What about us? What about future us? Are we all blue and fuzzy? " asked Bobby.

"Can't the Professor isn't there something he can do? " asked Warren which was the most important question.

Beast closes his eyes letting out a huge sigh "what would I see if I could read your mind? " asked Jean as she looks up at Beast.

"Come with me. It's better to show you " stated Beast.

"She's a Telepath? " exclaimed Hank who's shocked at finding out about the beautiful redhead.

"Jean please...just come with me to the present and see what happened to us. You will see what you need to do. " explain Beast in an almost pleading tone.

Jean looks away at the obvious avoiding question "I don't believe you, I'm getting the professor. " said Jean.

"Okay. The reason I can't go to the Professor in my time is that where I am from. Scott has already killed the professor. " said Beast dropping the bomb he watches as Jean's face became horrified, Warren looks aplomb, Scott looks shock at hearing his future killed the man who took him in, and Hank and Bobby look as if someone shot their cat.

Scott glares at Beast not believing what the furry mutant had said "how-how could you say that to me! " yelled Scott glaring dangers at Beast he then turns to Hank with an intense glare pointing his finger at Hank.

Hank waves his hands in front of himself "don't look at me. I would never endangered the space-time continuum like this. Never. That's the part that confuses me. " exclaimed Hank.

Scott turns back to Beast gritting his teeth in anger "you come here and say that disgusting thing to me, in front of my friends, and i'm supposed to do what with it! " yelled Scott pointing his finger at Beast.

"That's the part? " asked Bobby looking between Scott and Beast.

Beast just stares at Scott with a calm expression I don't expect you to believe me. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for doing what i'm doing now. " explained Beast. Beast then looks at his younger self "I promise you, Henry, on our mother, I am at the end of my rope. And I know what i'm asking you to do is the ultimate sacrifice. You are going to witness a world of compromise that will rattle you. Your innocence will be lost. But by doing so, you will.. I know you will force Scott to face just how far he has fallen and save the mutant population from even further disaster " said Beast telling his younger self what to expect on this dangerous mission that he is needed for.

Warren then turns to Beast ""if he- if he killed Professor X, why don't you just kill Scott? " asked Warren. Bobby turns towards Scott with a sad expression as Scott gets ready to storm out the room.

Beast turns to Scott "Because I cannot cross that line. I cannot do it. " said Beast stopping Scott in his tracks.

Jean turns to Beast narrowing her eyes at the large mutant " you tell us that Scott killed the Professor but you won't tell us what we'll see when we get where you want to take us? " asked Jean in a suspicious tone.

"Look at you. I didn't - I didn't think it would be this hard. " stated Beast lowering his head.

Jean looks up at Beast with a curious expression "what does that even mean? " asked Jean not sure what's he's even talking about Hank then covers his mouth in shock knowing something that only he actually knows since him and Beast are the same person.

Beast turns around " I'll be outside. I await your decision. " said Beast leaving the room allowing the young X-Men to choose what course they should take.

Warren with a concern expression then places his hand on Hank's shoulder "that's you, Hank?" asked Bobby looking at his friend with a concern face.

Hank with a bewildered abd concentrated expression narrows his eyes "it would seem so. " said Hank.

"Are you freaking out? " asked Bobby who's worried for his friend.

"I just can't image what I been through. " said Hank as Scott places his hand on Hank's shoulder with a concern look.

Just as Beast exits the mansion he bends over in pain as"hurr,no" groaned Beast who's in pain as if his body is being ripped apart . Please. Just a little... Aagh. " groaned Beast.

The younger X-men run out of the mansion in their X-men suits upon seeing Beast kneeling over they begin to run over to him "hey!you !" yelled Hank.

The young X-Men gather around Beast "how do you plan on bringing us to our terrible future selves ?" asked Scott.

Beast then presses buttons on a white device a large blue cube appears " this is... The time cube. Invented by Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom and modified by your truly for smoother, more conclusive... Time-travel experience. " said Beast.

Just as a light consumes them Scott turns to Beast "so we understand each other, in fact this has a trap I blow your head off. " said Scott.

But Beast just looks at Scott with a look unaffected by the open threat "I know, Scott. " said Beast staring at Scott.

After they are enveloped in the light created by the machine they are in the middle of the school with mutant students running around and the school looking something out of a mutant futuristic heaven .Beast stares at the awestruck young X-Men "welcome to the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. " said Beast

"What did you do to the place? " asked Hank who's in complete shock.

"This doesn't look like mutant apocalypse.. It looks like heaven. " said Warren.

"This is Charles Xavies's school . Why is it named after me?" asked a shocked Jean Beast turns to Jean who has a horrified expression.

 **With Wolverine**

Within a classroom Wolverine is standing Infront a bunch of students behind Wolverine is a chalk board "no! What part don't you understand! If a ninja masters meets you head on, that means there are other ninjas are going to attack you from the sides and behind. A ninja master never confronts you unless he himself is the - bait... Um, talk amongst yourselves. " said Wolverine as he sniffs the air narrowing his eyes.

 **Else where**

In another classroom the students are standing in front of someone who appears in his young teens this person has sun kissed tan skin, he has cerulean blue eyes, blonde spiky hair that defies gravity, and across his face then teen has six whiskered birthmarks. He's wearing a Kevlar body armor the chest armor is black with orange lines running down the suit, he has orange shoulder pads with both having the X-men emblem, he wears black gloves that has orange plates on the knuckles, he wears a utility belt that has kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and sealing paper. The lower half of the suit is black with orange lines, and orange knee pads, and black armor boots, he also has a tanō strapped to his back. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or by his code name Gorudō Kiba **(Gold Fang** ).

Naruto smiles at his student "alright let's review what we learned last week? " asked Naruto with a smile but unknown to his students this was a fake smile . A female raised her hand who looks like combination of a turtle and snake "yes, Jackie?" asked Naruto with a fake smile.

The green-purple skilled mutant nods her head "we've learned when you are surrounded by the enemy you have to rile your opponent to the point they'll make a mistake. We also learn to use our surrounding to our advantage." said Jackie with a bright smile.

Naruto nods his head "correct..Jacki." Naruto then narrows his blue eyes "what the fuck is he doing here? " thought Naruto. "Sorry, everyone there's something I need to do. For now study for the next quiz. " said he then exits out of the class room Naruto's eyes morphed into crimson eyes; the eyes themselves has nine ripples and with each ripple and each ripple has a coma on the ripple "Fox Purgatory of Transcendence ( **Fokkusu Chōetsu** )." whispered Naruto the jutsu looks like Kaguya's Yomotsu Hirasaka but the portal he uses is Grey.

Naruto teleports in the front of the school and see's a beautiful redhead holding Wolverine up by a pink sphere he narrows his eyes at Bobby, Warren, Scott, and Hank "hmm, I wonder who she is? She looks like Hope." thought Naruto he then extends his hand "almighty push ( **Shinra Tensei** )." said Naruto blowing the young X-Men away each of them groan in pain the X-Men turn to Naruto all the young X-Men shiver at Naruto's rinnesharingan but Jean blushes at seeing the handsome face of Naruto .

Just as Naruto blast the young X-Men away Storm, Kitty, and Iceman come out " Kitty do you see- yes. " interrupted Kitty as three of them are shocked at what they dare seeing.

"Huh. " said Iceman

"Who are all these people? " asked Warren who's curious about the man with the metal claws and the boy who's around their age who literally blown them away with an invisible blast.

"These-These are the X-men. " said Beast as he holds onto his arm.

Hank what did you do? " asked Kitty with a shocked expression Iceman and Bobby look at each other the two then screamed at each other.

Iceman then pushes past his younger self glaring at Beast "hey! Are you crazy! Or just bat shit crazy! " yelled Iceman

Beast turns to Iceman "it was your idea, Bobby... Actually... You see... " before Beast can even finish her falls to the ground.

"Beast! " yelled Naruto.

Hank holds onto Beast "what's wrong with him! " yelled Hank looking back at the X-men.

The X-men then bring Beast to his lab and set him down hooking him up. Kitty then flicks the needle as she took Beast's blood "his breathing and pulse has stabilized. I can't get a read on the rest. He needs an expert Hank! " said Kitty.

Iceman states at his sleeping friend "we need to get him to a hospital. " said Iceman.

"What is a hospital going to do? I left word with Reed Richards, Tony Stark, and Horizon Labs. " said Storm with her eyes closed.

Hank then moves past Kitty "you're doing it wrong. We're not like you. Our circulatory system isn't quite the same as normal humans. " said Hank grabbing onto his older self.

"I know. " said Kitty staring at Hank.

"You know? " asked Hank.

" The fur is in the way!" said Kitty with a glare .

"Give it here.. I'm a doctor !" said Beast.

"You're 12 years old! " yelled Kitty.

"It's my arm! " exclaimed Hank putting the needle inside of Beast's vein.

"Okay, this is just weird. " said Kitty with the whole situation feeling awkward.

Wolverine, Iceman, and Naruto turns towards Bobby "Okay.. Me! Exactly what what did our Hank say to you and why are you all her now? " asked Iceman with a glare.

"He didn't say anything about me turning into..you. " said Bobby with a raised eyebrow.

"He said I need to confront myself or the mutant population was going to destroy itself. " said Scott looking at the older Bobby.

"If Scott... - Hank? " asked Storm looking at her friend.

"could... See what he has become... " groaned Beast with his eyes closed.

"Bobby, What did you do? " asked Wolverine with a glare.

"What did I do! " yelled young and present Bobby.

"Wolverine. " said Naruto looking up at Wolverine.

Naruto then turns to young X-Men "baby mutants, outside. " said Naruto in a tone that held authority which surprised the young X-Men since he's the same age as them.

Both Wolverine and Naruto glare at the young X-Men "okay, you all listen up! Hank's obviously going through a thing and not thinkin' straight. So we're gonna figure out how to put ya back where ya belong and forget this thing ever-sleep. " said Jean as she's tapping into her powers.

Wolverine gives her a deadpan look "Jean, you know that mind stuff doesn't work on me.. " said Wolverine but before the adamanitum mutant knew he was face first on the floor sleeping.

Jean tries to do the same but she accidently reads both Wolverine's and Naruto's mind but while she was able to read Wolverine's mind she could only get slight glimpse of Naruto's mind. But the young Telepath could barely make out anything except for two dead children who are around the age of 12 and 10 years old the child who's 12 appears to be a male while the 10 year old his female. Jean then backs up at the intense Killer Intent towards her "don't..ever go inside my head. I'm not like Wolverine my mind is way more powerful and stronger to fall for a simple mind trick. Now you have two choices." said Naruto as he releases his killer intent "one, you brats let me come with you or two I savagely beat each and every one of into the ground or Scott's case I'll just kill him." said in a cold tone.

Scott glares at Naruto while the other X-Men get in battle mode "and why the hell do you want to come with us don't you want us to go back to our time." said Scott.

Naruto just scoffs at Scott " I don't care why Beast brought you here but he must've done it because he believes in you. Also, if I wanted to I could kill each and every single one of you if I really wanted too. " said Naruto but just as he said the opened threat each of them self a cold blade pressed against each of their necks.

Each of the clones of Naruto dispelled "now let's go Kitty will come back. " said Naruto leaving the young X-Men shocked.

* * *

 **Tell me do you like this story did you hate if so explain why now I will write Change of Course next.**

 ** _Next week i'll eliminate someone from the Fate of a new Adventure Poll. The only people left in the poll are Menma x Mimi, Menma x Sora, and Menma x Yoiel and it seems like Naruko X Davis had won thr first part of the poll. Now it's time to see who ends up with Menma_**

 ** _also do you think I should make a poll for these Naruto x levy stories_**

 ** _I've realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_

 _ **Poll For Fate of a New Adventure** _

**Menma x Mimi -** **25**

 **Menma x Sora -** **20**

 **Menma x Yolei -** **17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: aftee losing your parents and planet to the person you were once loyay to would make anyone red with rage even with being thrown into another dimension Naruto seeks vengeance on the whole frost demons**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Both Wolverine and Naruto glare at the young X-Men "okay, you all listen up! Hank's obviously going through a thing and not thinkin' straight. So we're gonna figure out how to put ya back where ya belong and forget this thing ever-sleep. " said Jean as she's tapping into her powers._

 _Wolverine gives her a deadpan look "Jean, you know that mind stuff doesn't work on me.. " said Wolverine but before the adamanitum mutant knew he was face first on the floor sleeping._

 _Jean tries to do the same but she accidently reads both Wolverine's and Naruto's mind but while she was able to read Wolverine's mind she could only get slight glimpse of Naruto's mind. But the young Telepath could barely make out anything except for two dead children who are around the age of 12 and 10 years old the child who's 12 appears to be a male while the 10 year old his female. Jean then backs up at the intense Killer Intent towards her "don't..ever go inside my head. I'm not like Wolverine my mind is way more powerful and stronger to fall for a simple mind trick. Now you have two choices." said Naruto as he releases his killer intent "one, you brats let me come with you or two I savagely beat each and every one of into the ground or Scott's case I'll just kill him." said in a cold tone._

 _Scott glares at Naruto while the other X-Men get in battle mode "and why the hell do you want to come with us don't you want us to go back to our time." said Scott._

 _Naruto just scoffs at Scott " I don't care why Beast brought you here but he must've done it because he believes in you. Also, if I wanted to I could kill each and every single one of you if I really wanted too. " said Naruto but just as he said the opened threat each of original members feel a cold blade pressed against each of their necks._

 _Each of the clones of Naruto then dispelled and leaves the young mutants shocked "now let's go Kitty will come back. " said Naruto leaving the young X-Men shocked._

 _ **Recap end**_

"Was that cloning?" wonder Henry in surprised as he wipes away the blood from his neck.

Bobby and Warren shivers in fear "how the hell did he do that?" thought a frighten Scott.

Jean just stares at the blonde with a shocked expression "this. He could've kill us." thought Jean as she stares at the blonde shinobi. She knew this boy was not to be tested she might not know what's he's capable of but she knew he was powerful.

 **Time Skip**

"Benjamin, this is great!" exclaimed a red haired female looking at her friend with glee.

A black haired girl looks at her friend with excitement that you could see the excitement rolling off of her "are you going to join the Avengers now?" asked the girl.

While everyone crowd around him in excitement at the fact he's a mutant he could only just stand in confusion the Avengers? I don't even know what I am yet!" exclaimed the confused Benjamin.

One of his friends just looks around in shock "I can't believe how of the media is here." said a female college student.

His red haired friend just smiles up at her confused friend "Benjamin, your a mutant. Your one of the new mutants." said the redhead with happiness at her friend.

But Benjamin just looks down at her with concern "I don't know if that is exactly-she's right Benjamin." said a person who's voice leaks authority two turn and see Cyclops and Magneto.

"My name is Cylops. You are a new mutant and the new Mutant Revolution is starting.

"Revolution? Doesn't sound familiar. Just what the hell do you think you're doing Summers!" demanded Naruto glaring at Cyclops with pure disgust Cyclops just stares at the young X-Men in pure shock.

"My first thought. The one that really sticks is that I've lost it. After all that I've been through, all the people that crawled inside my head, all the hard choices I've made, all the things I've done in the name of my mutant people...maybe I have just lost control of myself. Maybe I don't know the difference between fantasy and reality anymore. Then I think about all of the mutants I know with telepathic or mind control powers. Mastermind, Mentallo, Emma Frost. Maybe Emma has been lying about not having her psychic powers anymore. Emma made it clear that she's pretty angry. Even though I'm the one who should be angry. Maybe the White Queen has finally shown her true self, but if it was her, she wouldn't let me think this." thought Cyclops.

The Mutant leader of his self made revolution turns to his younger self "Xavier, maybe Xavier cannot be killed. Maybe Xavier is inside my head right now. Maybe Xavier is right in front of me and he's not allowing me to see him he's only allowing me to see what he wants me to see. He wants me to see myself he want me to see who I was when he loved me, when I was everything that he wanted me to be. He wants me to see the original X-Men, he wants me to see us when we were pure. When we didn't know any better. When we didn't know what the world was really like. But I know how in my heart that Xavier's dead and I know. Maybe this is Naruto's trick, he can transform into other people. I've seen it numerous of times but he doesn't know what we look like when we were young. If I really think about it, I know that no matter how angry Emma is...she would never do this. So I have to really think about who would do this, who would punish me this viciously. No, somehow this is real. I am looking right at myself. I'm looking at the original X-Men and they are looking at me with such utter contempt and Naruto he's looking at me with the same amount of disgust as always. Damn it! I feel it in my bones, this is real." thought Cyclops in frustration.

He then turn towards Jean "that is really Jean and that is really me and there they are trying to figure out why I am standing next to magneto. Teenage me cannot fathom a world where Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, is an ally to a once mutant terrorist Magneto. Who did this? Who brought this nightmare? Oh my god! Jean. There she is. Alive. Exactly how she I looked when I first fell completely in love with her. So gorgeous." thought Cyclops.

Jean can only stand in shock as she uncontrollably reads his mind "stop!"ordered Jean missing the glare Naruto sends at her.

"It's really her. Its really her." thought Cyclops in shock.

"Stop! Stop talking!" roared Jean as she grabs her head in frustration.

Bobby just looks at her with concern "what's... No one is talking! We- Jean need to focus." said Naruto as he realized what's happening.

Magneto just looks at Naruto with anger "what sort of abomination is this! Uzumaki you dare use your ninja tricks on us. How path-Jean?" said Cyclops.

"Oh my god! Look at her. Everything I ever wanted in life and she's right- shut up!" roared Jean unleashing a pink telekinetic blast at the evil mutant leaders sending the two back.

Cyclops land face first on the hard concrete floor "agh! No." grunted Cyclops.

"Jean calm down! You have control it!" roared Naruto as he trying to calm her down but he knew no ones word would be able to get through the red haired mutant.

Jean then falls to her knees but as she does she unconsciously released a powerful physic blast "he did it. I hese his thoughts. He killed the professor!" exclaimed a terrified Jean.

"No, I love you. I would never!" thought Cyclops.

"Stop." screamed Jean as her blast knocks of Cyclops visor.

"Agh, no." exclaimed Cyclops as his out of control optic blast throws back Henry, Warren, Scott, and Bobby.

Naruto glares at Cyclops "enough Light Release: Illumination Line ( **Kōton: Iruminēshonrain** )!" roared Naruto as he fires a golden light from his finger Jean could only stare in shock at the raw power the light is producing. As both unstable optic blast light element creates a hole where they met the output of the two attacks meeting each had sent Cyclops flying back.

Bobby creates an ice skied above the genocide mutant leader "what happened to you,man! " wondered Bobby.

"No. No. No." muttered Cyclops.

"Stop this!" said Magneto as he uses his broken magnetism ability to throw a bike at Bobby's slide breaking the slide apart causing him to fall.

"Oh no." said Henry.

Magneto goes over to help Cyclops up "Illyana! Illyana, get us out of here now!" yelled Magneto before Bobby or Warren could do anything they vanished in a blue flashing night.

"He ran away? Magneto ran away! " yelled Bobby.

"Since when does he do that?" asked Warren who's flying around.

"This isn't the future! This is Planet Backwards!" exclaimed Bobby not sure what's with this world.

Warren then glances to cryokinesis "I can't believe Scott just attacked us like that. I can't believe Magneto was hugging him. I told you we should have never come here." said Warren as he stares down at the destruction.

"Cyclops is a bastard and Magneto is a coward? He threw a bicycle at me." said Bobby as they see Scott sitting on the floor with a conflicted look.

Naruto then picks up Jean princess style he then turned towards Henry "alright time we need head out. After Summers had caused this much damage." ordered Naruto he then narrows his eyes at Scott "it seems like being a host of the Phoenix did have some negative affects.

While everyone is running in fear Benjamin is laying on the hard ground "Benjamin? Oh my god. Benjamin, are you okay? What's going on?" asked the red haired who's kneeling down at Benjamin.

"I-I have no idea." said Benjamin as he slowly raises from the ground.

"You turn into a mutant and the frickin' X-Men show up and start beating the hell out of each other!" said the female.

Both look up in the sky and see the X-jet "and then they just leave?" question Benjamin.

"This is crazy." said the red haired female as she and everyone witnessed a superhero battle.

"Were they here for me?" asked Benjamin as he and his female friend rises from the ground.

"It looks like it, right? I think this means you are actually a meant." said the female.

"Uh, yeah." replied Benjamin not really sure what to say.

"I mean that was Cyclops." said the female.

"two Cyclops." corrected Benjamin.

"Yeah, what was that?" asked a questionable and confused female.

"Uh, dude, can you get out of my face with that?" asked Benjamin as an African male has his phone in Benjamin's face.

"Dude, you're gonna be famous. Like rockstar famous. " said the black male.

 **Location: The Jean Grey School for Higher Learning**

Kitty is standing over the comatose Beast " Reed Richards, it's Kitty Pryde. Again. I don't know why you haven't picked up but we really need you here. Hank McCoy is in a bad way abs you are one of the only people I can think of who can help. I hope he's okay." said Kitty as she gets off the phone.

Iceman glanced towards Kitty with a raised eyebrow "why wouldn't he be okay?" asked Iceman.

"Because it's not like him not to answer a calk for help..because after what happened today I don't take anything for granted." said Kitty.

"Yeah, I just talked to myself as a 16 year old boy." said iceman.

Kitty turned towards Iceman with a glare "and who's fault is that? It was your idea, Bobby." said Kitty.

Iceman rolls his eyes at her " there you go. I knew that was coming." complained Iceman with the shake of the head.

"Hank's last words in fact were that this was your idea 'let Scott Summers see what he has become.' And now we have Jean Grey running around." said Kitty.

"That was insane. She looked so great." said Iceman.

"Bobby." glared Kitty.

"You know what I mean." stated Iceman.

"I wonder what Scott thought of himself." wondered Kitty.

Location: Flattop Mountain, Colorado

"Jeannie? Jeannie? Jeannie?" repeated Henry.

Naruto's eyebrow twitch viciously "Hank shut up. Calling her name out won't wake her up." ordered Naruto with a glare Jean then rises from. Naruto smirks at this "welcome back Jean I thought I might have to put Hank unconscious if he kept muttering your name." said Naruto as he materialized a chakra rod.

Iceman rushed over to Jean who's on the ground gritting her teeth "what happened back there?" roared Iceman.

"You were reading Scott's thoughts. I mean old, evil Scott." said Warren.

Naruto then stands in between her and glares at the frozen and winged hero "back off let her breathe!" ordered Naruto with his Rinnegan activated the four men quickly back off. Naruto then glances at Jean who seems to be in pain "great she awakened her latent telepath power." muttered Naruto.

"Stop! Just stop! And stop thinking! Please make it stop." pleaded Jean as she's able to read Bobby, Henry, Scott, and Warren's mind.

But as she's able to read each of their minds at once she wears the blonde Japanese boy's mind "Jean focus you can do it. Just focus on my voice and mine alone." thought Naruto allowing her to only gear his current thought and nothing else.

Jean then continued to burry her head deep into the ground "I-I-I ca-can't! Too many voices!" whailed Jean.

"Jean you can do it just concrentrate. This power is yours control it, believe Jean. Make the voices stop." thought Naruto.

But suddenly all the voices of her teammates stop she turned towards Naruto with a small smile "thank you, Naruto." said Jean with gratitude.

Naruto just nods his head "Jean?" said Henry but Naruto just rolls his eyes st the big ape like mutant.

"I'm alright, great day to find out im an untrained psychic." said Jean.

"Can we please go home now?" asked Bobby.

Warren nods his head in agreement "let's go home and forget this ever happened." said Warren.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Warren "forget this happened?" asked Scott.

Naruto then turned towards Warren "brat can you honesty can you wish to forget this. Forget that your dear friend Summers not only killed the man that help each and everyone of you but is now becoming what he never thought possible? I of course can stop this from happening right here right but then something worse than a Magneto copycat can happen." said Naruto "most likely his brother Alex would replace Summers." thought Naruto.

This had shut both Warren and Scott up, Scott then turned towards Jean with a concern look "Jean, are you okay?" asked Scott but Jean glares at Scott Naruto then extends his hand out and she grabs into his hand allowing her to raise from the ground.

Henry then gets into the X-Jet "I'm not leaving this place until im sure that I will live. I want to go back to the mansion, now." said Henry.

We're not going to go after Magneto and evil Scott?" asked Bobby.

Naruto just shook his head at Bobby "get in the plane, frosty." ordered Naruto.

"We shouldn't be here." said Warren.

 **Back at The Jean Grey School For Higher Learner.**

Both Wolverine and Storm are outside of the mansion "the blackbird transponder isn't signaling. We can't find them. I'm going to go look for them." said Storm as she gets ready to fly off.

"No, you wait. Wait till we find a lead. It's Hank McCoy. Pretty sure he can figure a way to throw the transponder out the window." said Wolverine.

Storm turned towards the adamantium mutant with a concern look "every second they are out there- you're yelling at me like I did this." said Wolverine as he narrows his eyes.

"I'm yelling at you because." trailed Storm she stopped talking because both are greeted by the blackbird.

"Hey! Who's in charge around here?" asked Henry.

"Me." said Storm.

"Me." said Wolverine causing Naruto to just roll his eyes at the two.

Henry turned towards both Storm and Wolverine "with all due respect I will be attending to my medical situations. I have some theories as to what is happening. Please do me the courtesy of not getting in my way." said Henry in his usual polite manner.

"I think I found them." said Wolverine as he just stares at Henry.

"Hi. Guys, I'm going to need to see all of my latest medical files. I want to see all the information about the secondary mutation that turns me furry and blue." said Henry as he, Naruto, and the original X-Men come into the lab.

Iceman then released a scream as he sees the young X-Men Kitty glares at him "ugh! Bobby! You have to stop screaming every time they walk into the room! I don't know your password." said Kitty as she turned to Henry.

"It's Ednanorton." said Henry.

"Ednanorton?" repeated Kitty in confusion.

"My parents names." stated Henry.

"Im looking at myself again." said Iceman as he and his young self stares at each other.

Beast opens his golden eyes seeing his younger self "th-there I am." smiled Beast.

"He's awake. Hey...you." said Henry.

"You are...a...good looking...nnyargghh!" howled Beast.

"What's happening?" asked Jean in a worried tone.

"It's- no he's going into cardiac arrest!" exclaimed Henry.

"Hank!" yelled a frightened Kitty.

 **Location: Unknown**

Beast who appears in his original blue mutation walking through the halls. "What am I wearing?" asked Jean in confusion as she stares at the very old green and yellow costume.

"Yeah why the hell am I wearing my old jumpsuit?" asked Naruto as he stares down at the orange and blue jumpsuit.

Beast turned his head towards Naruto and Jean "Naruto, Jeannie." said Beast.

Naruto just shoot Beast a raised eyebrow "seriously Beast, Jean has had enough to deal with and now she's wearing this." said Naruto as he glances at her.

"That is my favorite Jean Grey costume." said Beast with a grin.

"Really?" asked Jean with a raised eyebrow.

"Stalker alert." mutteres Naruto causing her to giggle.

Beast then turned towards Jean "are we in my head right now...or are we in yours?" asked Beast.

"Well sinse this is her first time trying to use her telepathy. I had to use my Mind Release ( **Shinton** ) to guide us. So, we're are in your mind. "said Naruto.

Beast then runs his his furry hand over his chin "wait, that means, your telepathic now? I thought- no, I remembered you not being telepathic at the moment that I came and brought you to here to the present. You should not uncover your telepathy for another year.

"Well , maybe you bringing me here shocked me into being prematurely telepathic." said Jean as she theories.

Naruto nods his his head "that could be it but this is exactly why you don't fuck with time and space. Because you don't want things to change like- I can't get over his good it is to see you. I'm sorry all of this." apologized Beast.

"No your not." said Naruto in a flat tone.

"You did this on purpose." said Jean.

The Fur ball releases a sigh "I'm sorry you have to grow up faster than you were planning. But you'll go back, and Xavier will put it all right.'?" said Beast.

Jean then looks around in amaze "this is very weird...being in someone's head." said Jean.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder "eh, your a superhero you'll get use to it. The best you can do is just accept it and don't question it. Besides this isn't the first time I've been in someone's head." said Naruto in a reassuring tone.

"Sorry to interrupt." said Henry.

"Oh, the young me." said Beast.

"The blue me. Just so we all know what's going on, I have Jean and Naruto- connecting us psychically while you attend to my physical form." said Beast.

Henry nods his head "exactly, so we can- tag team a scientific solution." said Beast completely his younger counterpart sentence.

"While I appreciate that, that is not why I brought - brought me here, I know. Just so you know, we, just moments ago, had a mild cardiac arrest." said Henry as he stares at his older self.

"And you want to know exactly what is wrong with us." stated Beast.

"This is weird." said Jean as she and Naruto are caught in the middle of the two intelligent mutants.

"I know what is wrong with us, doctor. According to your records you genetically tampered with our own mutation years ago and now it has come back to bite you in the blue- my shelf inflicted mutation is killing me. I know. I know. Don't be judgemental. For years we were fine." complained Beast.

"This is so weird." said Naruto Jean agrees with Naruto this is weird.

Henry then grabs onto his furry chest "what arecwe going to do about it? Help me. Help me help you." pleaded the young Hank.

"There's nothing you can do. I'm going to die today." said Beast.

 **In the real world**

"The hell you are!" declared Henry as he works on Beast.

Wolverine just shot the young mutant a questionable stare "who is he talking to?" wondered Wolverine.

"Let the man work." said Kitty.

" Man? He's twelve." Wolverine with a snort.

 **Beast Mindscape**

The four heroes stares at the huge equation "oh my stars and garters." exclaimed Henry

"You know better than anyone that I don't want to die. And I didn't bring you, my younger self, here to try to save me...I have been working on a solution to my problem with every walking moment. It all started when- stop talking." said Henry interrupted his older self.

"What? Do you see someone?" asked Naruto

Henry then points to a formula "what is that? That's-That's- not correct." said Henry finishing the blue animal like mutant's sentence.

Beast looks in awe " oh my stars and garters. You're good." said Beast.

 **In the real world**

"Everyone get out. Except Jean and Naruto." ordered Henry he doesn't even glance as everyone but Kitty leaves the operation room.

"I'll stay." said Kitty.

"No you won't. I said please leave so I can do my work!" declared Henry.

Kitty just rolls her eyes "yeah, boy. Too bad you're not the boss of me." said Kitty.

"What's your name?" asked Henry.

"Kitty Pryde. I'm headmistress here. And a good friend of yours. So talk nice." said Henry.

Naruto just snickered at the young kid "smart people sure are stupid when it comes to woman." stated Naruto causing Jean to giggle.

Henry is on a railing working on a machine "Dr. Henry McCoy." said Henry.

"Yeah, I know." said Kitty.

"Hand me that tube and that breaker." asked Henry.

She hands him what he asked. She then gains a hopeful look "you figured something out." asked Kitty.

"I think we both have." said Henry.

"We?" repeated Kitty.

"Me and myself." states Henry.

"Don't do anything crazy. You tend to, sometimes, do crazy thing." said Kitty with an expression of hope.

"I'm not sure exactly what your relationship to the older Hank McCoy is...but I can almost promise you that I have more invested in all of this than you." said coldly at Henry as he pours some liquid in a vile but he misses the glare Naruto is sending at him.

 **Beast Mindscape**

"What happens now?" asked Jean as she, Naruto, and Beast are standing in the hall ways.

"Let's see what that handsome young man has in store for us. So tell me, you saw Scott Summers? You saw what he has becomes? I already know Naruto wants to kill the present Scott and your Scott." said Beast who glances at Naruto.

"Well big blue and ugly isn't wrong." said Naruto.

"Yes." said Jean.

"And you saw inside his mind?" asked Beast.

"Yes." said Jean as she slowly nods her head but Naruto narrows his eyes at him.

"I didn't mean for that to happened but now you know I was telling the truth." said Beast in a serious tone.

"Yes. You really shouldn't have brought us here." said Jean looking at Beast with her green eyes wide open.

"Call me pragmatic or pessimistic but I think when you die you cease to be. I don't believe in heaven, I don't believe in hell. I believe in the biological functions of higher organisms. If these were my last day on Earth I could not let things go the way they are going. If the younger Scott, the one we love, sees what he will become, maybe he will somehow, some way, try not to become that thing...and at the very least Scott of today will see his younger self, and you, and us as a group, and see how far he has fallen and let that shame go with him to his grave. Either way, I must say, I am fine with it as long as something different happens." said Beast.

Jean then looks nervous as she nibbles on her bottom lip "how did I die?"asked Jean.

"Jean! Are you sure you want to know how you die? Are you sure you want to know the life of your present self?" asked Naruto in a stern tone.

Jean nods her head and turns towards Beast "which time?" asked Beast with a blank expression.

Naruto places his hand on her shoulder "what hell. What do you mean which time?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes at Beast.

"We have lived a colorful and varied life." said Beast.

Jean then holds onto Naruto's arm as a support "show me." said Jean.

"I thought you thought this wasn't a good idea." said Beast.

"I have to see. The both of you know l have to." said Jean.

He nods his head "I know. And I never close my mind to you. You can look at whatever you want." said Beast.

She then looks away "I don't know how to do any of this yet." said Jean.

Naruto then holds onto her hand she holds his hand tightly "I'll guide you. Just clear your mind Mind Release: Open View ( **Shinton: Byū o hiraku** )." said Naruto connecting his mind with hers Jean's eyes glowed pink both Naruto and Jean are bombarded with images of everything. To her fright fights with magneto to fighting Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, to fighting the powerful Onslaught. She saw herself being in the Hell's Fireclub, she saw her become the Phoenix both times and die both times, she saw her relationship with Scott and Wolverine, she saw it all even herself as the Dark Phoenix and then saw it. The event that had caused Scott to become just like Magneto she and Naruto watch as he blaste Charles Xavier with his Phoenix enhanced optic blast killing him, the man who showed her she shouldn't be afraid of powers.

 **In the real world**

"No!" screamed Jean as she released a psychic blast knocking everything back.

Naruto quickly picks her up "shit. I knew something like this would happened." said Naruto with his eyes narrowing at Beast.

"No! No no no no no." wailed Jean in pain as she has mid psychic blacklash but Naruto creates a mental sphere around here lessening the damage.

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Kitty as she watches Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He-he showed me everything." said a terrified Jean.

Naruto glances at Jean " I told you it wasn't a good idea. Come on Jean you need fresh air." said Naruto.

"It was-it was- I died. I-I felt it." muttered Jean as both Naruto and Kitty helps her walk out of the room.

Henry then holds a long needle filled with red liquid "what are you up to? Let's hope one of us is as smart as the other one think he is." said Henry as he enters the syringe into his chest.

 **Outside**

"You can all stop looking at me like that. I haven't done what you are accusing me of doing. And I won't. It will never happen." said Scott as everyone stares at Scott.

Wolverine narrows his eyes at the younger counterpart of his nemesis "except ya did. And ya will." Wolverine.

Scott stares at the Canadian mutant "I promise you...I will make this right." said a determine Scott.

Wolverine raised a eyebrow "your promises. Slim, I tell ya, I think about every time I was this close to ya." said Wolverine.

Storm glares at Wolverine "Logan." said a stern Storm.

Wolverine with his usual angry expression points his finger at Scott "every time I could'a just popped a claw in the back of your scrawny neck and stopped you cold." snarled Wolverine.

"Logan stop!" demands Storm as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Wolverine brushes Storm off and turns to the other mutants "it's a simple question, guys...who do we want? Do we want Scott Summers or Charles Xavier? If I get how this works...I kill him now and Charles Xavier will be standing right over there." said Wolverine.

"Standing?" asked Scott with a confused look on his face.

But Wolverine simply ignores the confuse boy "show of hands. Trial of your peers. Fair's fair." said Wolverine who raised his hand.

"Cut it out. I can't believe you are an X-Man." said Cyclops in a bewildered tone at the man who's seriously wants to have a vote if he should die.

The short yet dangerous mutant stands behind Scott "yeah, you've said that before. Let's see it, show of hands." said an eager Wolverine.

"That's quite enough, all of you...Logan, I didn't bring them here so you can work out your issues." said Beast as he's walking with Henry Beast's appearance has changed once again looking like a feline big foot.

"Oh my god, Hank! Look at you! Are- are you okay?" asked a concerned Kitty.

Both Kitty and Storm hug him "better than ever, Kitty. Thanks to, well, me, my mutation has stabilized." said Beast who's thankful.

"Your welcome!" chimed Henry as he watches Beast happy.

"I feel...I have never felt better." said a trilled Beast.

just massages his chin "you should be resting." said Henry in a professional tone.

"Be quiet." said Beast with a smile.

Naruto smirks at Beast "your still ugly, furball." joked Naruto with a grin.

Iceman grins at Beast "you scared the hell out of us, fuzzy." joked a relief Iceman.

"You know, you're still blue, right?" asked Bobby.

The blue big foot mutant then turn his attention to Scott "well, Scott. Consider me the ghost of Christmas future. You're going to go back now, and you're going to live, all of you, are going to try and live a life more worthy. " said Beast.

"No. We're not going back." declared Jean Naruto just smirks at her.

"What?" exclaimed Storm as she stares at the young girl in shock.

"Jean." said Bobby.

She then turned towards her teammates "I've seen what is going to become of our lives. I've seen everything that gets us to this point. I'm not having it! No, we go back and Charles Xavier, you said it. Charles Xavier will read our minds and know what Hank did here, and he will minds wipe all of this from us. We'll never know that no matter what we do in the course of our lives as X-Men...we end up in torture and disaster. And disaster. All of us." exclaimed Jean with the same amout of determination her present self had.

"Torture?" said Warren who looks disturb.

Naruto stares at her with a stoic look. "She different from the other ones I met. She's different from Hope and Rachel but she still has her resolve. Hope, Rachel, and Jean fight for their own beliefs." thought Naruto as he stands by the red haired beauty.

"Everything we're going to go back and fight for ends in my death, Charles Xavier dying, and Scott becoming everything he says he despises...and if that's the way it's going to be, if that's our destiny, then we have to make sure it was worth it. We have to right things here. We have to do what we set out to do. We put things the way they're supposed to be, and then we go back. Xavier can mind wipe the hell out of us. Hell, I'll do it myself." said Jean.

"You're going back. " ordered Wolverine.

"Im not. I know this is hard for you, James. I know you and I- stop talking." said Wolverine not wanting to think about when Jean was alive, his Jean not this young Jean from the past. Even looking at this Jean Grey makes his mind drift to his red haired lover.

"Im staying here and putting things right. You would do the same." said Jean.

"I think this is not entirely up to you, Jean." said Henry in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, true. We vote. " said Jean with the shrug of her shoulders.

"We're voting to, what? Live here? With him?" asked Bobby who's pointing to icy counter part.

"Yeah, uh, do we all get to vote?" asked Iceman who's standing next to his younger self.

"And do we count as two votes or one?" wondered Bobby.

"The five of us vote. And either the five of us go or the five of us stay. " said Scott.

"Stay." said Jean with her hand raised.

Scott then raised his hand in the air "stay." said Scott.

"We should go home." said Warren with a groan of annoyance.

Henry raised his hand he then glances towards Beast "you started it." whispered Henry.

Bobby shrugged his shoulder "oh, what the hell?" said Bobby as he raised his hand.

Iceman just rolls his eyes at Bobby " you've got to be kidding me." groaned Iceman in annoyance at his younger self.

Bobby snickers at Iceman with a sly grin " scared that I'm going to make you look like a lameass?" taunted Bobby.

"Please, someone stop this." asked Iceman as he begins to wonder was he really this annoying.

Jean then turned towards Warren "it's settled. I'm sorry, Warren, it won't be forever." announced Jean.

"It's not settled. You're just kids. You can't just go bobbing around in the future doing whatever you want." stated Beast in a strict tone.

"Why? You do." asked Jean since the only reason why they are here is became because of him.

"I'll be in charge of them." said Kitty.

"I will too, your going to need someone to keep these brats in line." said Naruto in a cold tone.

Kitty smiles at the blonde ninja "we'll both keep an eye of them. This is good. I was looking for some way to honor Xavier. Something more. Can't think of anything more than this." said Kitty.

"I also wanted to thank Charles and training them. Seems like the most logical action." said Naruto.

"Brats? Your as young as us!" exclaimed Bobby wondering why Naruto who appears to be either 12 or 13 is calling them brats.

"Thank you." said Jean with her voice laced with gratitude.

"Professor Kitty? Professor K? Professor Naruto? Professor Uzumaki?" asked Henry.

"Shut up." said Kitty.

"Shut it nerd!" insulted Naruto.

Bobby placed his snow palm on Warren's shoulder "it'll be okay, Warren." said Bobby trying to reassure his winged friend.

The blonde haired mutant narrows his eyes "no one is mentioning me. No one is talking about what happened to me Bobby. Where am I?" question Warren wondering where's his future self in this world.

"Henry, what have you done?" said Storm glaring at her furry comrade.

Beast grins at her "you wanted to keep Xavier's dream alive...ta-da!" exclaimed Beast with an uneasy grin as Storm.

Scott turned his attentions at Jean "Jean, can we talk for a second?" asked Scott.

"Scott...leave me the hello alone." said Jean walking away from Scott leaving him shock beyond belief.

Naruto just grins at this he the activates his RinneSharingan "who knows maybe this can end differently but thanks to Beast the events will change . I know I can see it clear as day my eyes see more clearer than ever before. They have ever been Fox Purgatory of Transcendence ( **Fokkusu** **Chōetsu** ). For now the bonds I had have been broken." said Naruto as he enters the portal.

* * *

 **(A/N: remember next week someone will be eliminated from the poll)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 84**

 **Naruto x Mei- 71**

 **Naruto x Mei -68**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 58**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Sides of A Coin, Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating World's Apart then House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin after that I'll update Naruto of Water and then Light and Dark, Species of The Same I also will do My Dear Ashikabi and I'll do Whirlpool Meets Sand_** ** _after that I'll do Train By Prodigies, Our Nindo Way , and then Curse if Heavens after that Force of Family, Never Again, and then Great Fox Demon after that Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend! and Sword and Guns)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Invisible Woman- Atomic Affair: what's worse than be hunted by angry humans or the infamous Weapon X where mutant weapons are made_**

 ** _Naruto x Storm and Menma x Domino- Knights of Truth: mutants are our future and salvation. That's is why they are the perfect tool to be used as we see fit. Their purpose is greater than anyone can imagine war on the Horizon It's time to repair_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Rin- Repeated Flaws: The last thing Naruto could remembered was going up against each of Edo jinchuriki and obito now in the past will he be able to prevent the war from happening_**

 ** _Naruto x Blackfire- Judas Reign: son of Deathstroke the terminator after training is complete they finally end the titans. This is the story of Red X the deadliest thief alive_**


End file.
